Tangled
by silver-kin
Summary: Chris wakes up at 3:43am, and curses silently.


Notes: Another piece set in the same series as the past four Tanba/Chris fics. Inspired by Lex's remark about Tanba being an octopus in bed. Credit for this entire scene goes to him.

I'd also like to dedicate this fic to Lex Complex. Thank you for agreeing to discuss TanbaChris with me. You have no idea how much it means to me.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

**Tangled**

Chris wakes up at 3:43am, and curses silently.

He shifts in place, mindful of the weight half-draped over him. When he turns to the side, he feels the brush of steady, quiet breathing against his neck.

Tanba is fast asleep, head resting against Chris' shoulder. He can feel the other man's arms around his waist, their legs tangled in a mess of limbs and blankets.

Chris blinks at him, his chest warming with affection. The memory of their first night together comes unbidden; he remembers the painstaking attempt at getting Tanba to relax, and even with the double, drug-like effect of fatigue and afterglow seeping into his blood, the other man had remained partially tense in his arms until morning. Now, seeing Tanba practically wrapped around him is evidence of how far they've come, and it feels good.

It makes Chris all the more reluctant to wake him.

He begins the slow, complicated procedure of extricating himself from Tanba's grip, doing his best to not disturb his partner. He's only just succeeded in pulling his left arm free when Tanba whines in complaint, and tightens his grip stubbornly around Chris' waist, nuzzling against his chest

Another puff of fondness heats his blood, just underneath his skin, because a sleepy Tanba is an extremely cuddly one, and god, he _adores_ this man.

...but he _really_ needs to pee.

Chris rubs gently at his lover's nape, and whispers, "Tanba."

There is no response.

"Tanba," he says again, a little louder this time. "Wake up."

The other man stirs, mumbles incoherently into his t-shirt, and doesn't move.

Chris considers his options. Tanba isn't usually so difficult to wake, but last night had been hours of endless movies and chatting and making out, and even university students had their limits.

Which leaves him with only one choice.

Chris props himself up on one elbow, and cups the back of Tanba's head with his other hand. The angle is awkward, and his spine protests furiously, constricting with pain, but this gives him enough space to lean down and press his lips to Tanba's in a soft, gentle kiss.

He feels the other man jerk against him, startling awake. Fingers fist in his t-shirt, and then Tanba's kissing back, slow and chaste.

When they break apart, Tanba blinks dazedly at him.

Chris smiles, and folds his palm over the other man's cheek. "Hi.

Tanba yawns a little, leaning into the touch. "What time is it?"

He glances at the clock sitting on the bedside table. "A little past four."

The other man pauses. "In the morning? What are you doing up?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

Tanba stares at him, his features scrunched up in disbelief.

Chris feels his smile turn sheepish. "I didn't want to wake you but you wouldn't let go."

The other man scowls, but there's a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Tanba mutters under his breath, too quietly for Chris to hear, before pulling away completely. He rolls over, flopping onto his side so that his back is turned to Chris, and tugs the blanket closer around him, curling into a tight ball.

Chris can't quite help the grin tugging at his lips, and he bends forward to press a brief kiss to the top of his lover's head. "I'll be right back," he says, and stands.

The weather's been getting rapidly colder over the past week as winter inches closer. By the time Chris makes it to the bathroom, he's shivering, and the tiles feel like ice under his feet. He goes through the motions as quickly as possible, washing his hands with hot water, and drying them with a towel.

When he returns to the bed, Tanba has rolled over again, and now he's angled into the space Chris left, his face half-covered by the blanket, his expression drawn in a tight frown.

Chris crawls under the cover, tugging gently to pull the blanket free from Tanba's grip. He shifts closer, and raises a hand to thumb along the line of Tanba's brow, rubbing soothingly until the frown melts away. Then, he mouths at the skin below Tanba's jaw, and palms the other man's hip insistently in a wordless plea. Tanba sighs before wrapping an arm around his waist, hugging him close. Warmth envelops his whole body, and Chris hums in contentment.

He hears Tanba scoff, a brief puff of air against his forehead. Chris smiles to himself, tucking his head under Tanba's chin, and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
